The Clique
by AvidReader22
Summary: I have created a story about the Clique. My story involves the same characters, and the same personalities of the characters that are in Lisi Harrison's Clique books. My plot is different. I am not affiliated with The Clique or Lisi Harrison. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Massie's Bedroom  
Friday Night**

Massie looked into her mirror, admired her outfit, and applied a fresh coat of gloss as if she was going to Caesar's Palace for the night. She was wearing her hair crimped and drawn back off her face. Her new outfit consisted of a pink baby doll top with a pair of dark, crisp Sevens, finished off with her brand-new Coach sneakers. Although she was not going anywhere special, it was pretty important that Massie looked ah-mazing when she took her small black pug, Bean, for her nightly walk.

"Massie!" her mother, Kendra, shouted over the intercom, "Bean is waiting." Even though Massie loved Bean with all her heart, she figured that Bean could wait just a few more seconds while she primped her outfit and added any finishing touches. The only imperfection she detected was a lock of her soft brown hair in front of her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside The Block Estate**

Bean's howling was so loud that Massie could just barely make out if her dog's bark was making everything vibrate, or if it was her just brand-new cell-phone that had some newly added purple accents to the creamy-white color of it. She had gotten a text message from Claire.

Claire: Where r u? Evry1 is here. We r waiting. Hurry!

Massie had totally forgotten about their G.L.U. (Girls Like Us) Meeting at her house that night. Hoping that Bean would not decide to take off and start dashing around the freshly cut front lawn, Massie put Bean's leash in between her thin legs and whipped out her cell-phone.

Massie: Walking Bean. B there soon. Wait 4 me!

Claire: 'Kay.

Massie tugged on Bean's leash, and Bean came running to her. When Beans' tiny paws came to a complete halt, Massie unclipped the Louis Vitton collar, and then let her puppy run inside. When she made sure no one was looking, Massie flew up the stairs and into her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Massie's Bedroom  
Later That Evening**

"Hola, chica. Where were you?" Alicia questioned Massie.

"I was taking my baby for a walk." Massie cradled Bean in her arms. Claire and Alicia rolled their eyes.

"Okay girlies, what are we working on tonight?" Kristen asked, as she and Dylan burst through the door with a laptop, some pots and utensils, and some paper.

Claire pulled out a crinkled list from her pocket. "Either lip-liner or eye-shadow. I like the lip-liner."

"Given." Alicia said.

All five girls shuffled themselves into a circle and began talking about the lip-liner they were soon going to be making.

"What flavors are we gonna make?" Dylan asked.

Each girl sat there and wondered about that, until Claire finally spoke up, "Okay, I know this sounds stupid, but how about a sour gummy candy flavor?"

"Ewww! That's gross!" Massie screeched, even though she wanted to shout, "Brilliant!" Ever since Massie had confessed her love of sugar and sweets, she had to deny any ideas that involved both of those things, so she would not seem obsessive.

"Yeah, Kuh-laire! What were you thinking?" Dylan screeched while fixing one of her bouncy, luscious red curls.

Massie wanted to defend Claire so badly, but she did not want to look like a wimp in front of her friends. Claire had put her through enough trouble already, and she thought that it was time that Claire could fight her own battles.

"Uh, okay." Claire mumbled to herself.

_Zzzz…zzzz…_

Everyone cracked up, clutching their stomachs while rolling across Massie's white sheepskin rug. "Okay! That was so nawt me!" Alicia squawked. She cautiously reached under her behind, and then yelped when she felt Claire's cell-phone.

"What is it?" Kristen gasped.

"I believe this belongs to _you_." Alicia stated, sounding like a stern teacher who did not want to reveal her anger, looking into Claire's eyes.

Massie, Kristen, and Dylan snickered as Alicia dropped the warm cell-phone in Claire's palm.

All Claire did was chuckle, and look at the caller-id. It was Cam! She shuffled her fingers around the keypad, searching for the "Talk" button. _Please don't hang up...Please don't hang up...Please don't hang up…_

"Hello?"

"Ahhh!" Claire could not contain her excitement. She always enjoyed getting calls from her boyfriend.

"Hello?" Cam held his tone.

"Oh, hi. Sorry."

"It's okay. What'cha up to?"

"Ummm…" Claire glanced over to the Pretty Committee, who were filing their nails, practically ignoring that fact that she was on the phone. "I'm hangin' with the Pretty Committee."

"Oh."

"What? What does 'oh' mean?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Cam replied. Claire heard someone in the background, trying to contain their laughter while she was talking to Cam.

"Who else is there with you? Don't lie, Cam. I hear them."

Claire heard Cam put his hand over the speaker. "Busted!" He said, in what seemed to be a muffled voice.

Claire signaled the girls to come over. They all pressed their glossy heads together to listen-in on the conversation.

"You got me-I mean _us_."

"Oh, really?" Claire tried to sound like Alicia, then looked over to her for approval. She got a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Yep." Cam tried to sound vulnerable. "It's me, Derrington, and Josh."

Massie and Alicia flashed each other radiant grins, then started to whisper-yell, "OMG!"

Kristen and Dylan had adverted their attention to Bean when she came in the room. It was about the time that Claire had tried to sound like Alicia. At least she did not have to feel bad for them for not having a guy waiting for them. She could go along being her happy self.

"'Kay. See you tomorrow." The phone snapped shut. While Kristen and Dylan were preoccupied with Bean, Claire made her way across the fluffy rug to Massie and Alicia, who had broken away from the group. Massie nearly grabbed Claire's arm out of the socket when she pulled her toward them.

"Sooo…what are we doing tomorrow?" Massie pushed up her perfect eyebrows twice.

Claire looked utterly confused. "With the guys, silly!" Alicia added with a playful shove.

"Okay, keep this on the DL."

Massie and Alicia jittered with excitement.

"They wanna meet with us tomorrow!" Claire practically shouted.

"Shhh…K and D are right over there." Alicia tilted her head over to where Kristen and Dylan were sitting.

"C'mon, we need details!" Massie urged.

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses!" Claire paused for dramatic effect, then continued, "Harris is gonna stop by after the you-know-who girls leave. So, he should be here kinda early with the guys and his convertible."

"Awe-some!" Massie and Alicia beamed.

"I just don't get how, except for Harris, there are six of us, and there are only four other seats." Claire said, reaching for her phone to call back Cam to try to fix the problem.

Massie and Alicia looked at each other like they had just come up with a plan in their minds that they both knew how to come about and handle properly. In one swift motion, Massie snatched Claire's phone, snapped it shut, and threw it on her soft bed. Alicia, on the other hand, grabbed Claire's hands, pulled them behind her back, and put her hand over Claire's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Kuh-laire!" The two of them exclaimed.

"What?" Claire sounded innocent.

"How do you have, like, zero-percent boy experience?"

"I dunno."

"Well, FYI, if there are more of us than there are seats, then we'll be forced to…" Massie's voice trailed off.

"Ohhh…I get it." She winked at them. Massie and Alicia winked back.

With all of this excitement, the girls did not realize what time it was. Dylan was already snoozing, all comfy and warm in her green sleeping bag that matched her eyes. Kristen was half awake and half asleep, curled up in her yellow sleeping bag, looking like a larger version of Bean.

"12:55 a.m.!" Massie gasped. They needed all of the beauty sleep they could get. "Leesh, pass me that pad of paper and that purple fuzzy pen."

"'Kay." Alicia and Claire guessed that Massie was going to write a note to her mom, explaining their plans for the day.

Massie wrote for a few minutes, then she took a piece of tape and flew out the door to put the note by her parents' bedroom door.

"I'm back. Now let's get to bed."

"Ah-greed." Claire and Alicia said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kitchen**

The girls awoke to the sound of Kendra's blaring voice over the intercom. "Girls! Inez is going to begin to make breakfast. Get up, now! Kristen and Dylan are getting picked up in an hour and a half."

Soon enough, they all slumped down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The whole room smelled like warm pancakes, freshly squeezed orange juice, and hot blueberry, and maple syrup.

"Mmm…looks dee-lish!" Claire said, imitating the way her friends would act.

Massie gave her a playful shove, then thanked Inez for making them this ah-mazing breakfast.

"Would any of you young ladies like some eggs?" She responded to the kind gesture.

"Sure!" they smiled.

"Okay, I will whip some up. They will be ready in…" Inez looked at her watch, "I would say, in a couple of minutes."

"Thaa-aanks." Alicia glared at Claire, then they burst into uncontrollable fits of hysteria, remembering what happened when used-to-be LBR Claire tried to sound like gorgeous Alicia.

Minutes later, the girls went from having a simple breakfast, to having a full banquet that now consist of warm pancakes, freshly squeezed orange juice, hot blueberry, and maple syrup, scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, buttered toast, French toast, and mini sausages.

"Wow, you really went all-out for us!" Dylan exclaimed, rubbing her hands together, not knowing where to start.

"Yeah!" Kristen agreed.

Inez smiled at their kind words, then turned her back to the girls. She shook her head gently, knowing that Kristen could never consume a meal that large. Her petite figure would burst.

"Chop, chop, girls! Let's eat!" Massie said, then snuck a quick glance at Claire and Alicia. They were piling as much food as they possible could on their white porcelain plates that had a gold trim around the edges.

As breakfast came to an end, Kristen and Dylan moaned at the thought of having to go home while Claire and Alicia were still at Massie's house.

"Bye!" Massie shouted as the girls stepped down the stairs of her walkway, not even waiting to see if they made it into their cars safely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Massie's Bedroom**

"Thank gawd I always pack two extra outfits! Check out this one." Alicia was wearing a gray quarter-sleeve shirt with a pair of Juicy Couture jeans.

"What? I don't see anything." Massie assured her.

Alicia did a one hundred-eighty degree spin, turning her back toward Massie. There was a dirt stain on the back of her left calf, preferably from when she and Josh went to the park to watch the sunset a few nights ago.

"What else do you have?" Massie eagerly wanted to know.

"A pair of dark wash Sevens with another quarter-sleeve shirt and matching ballet flats with a tint of sparkles in them."

"What color is the shirt?" Massie asked.

"Silver. Oh, and I have this black belt that matches the straps on the shoes." Alicia answered.

"Perf. Now how 'bout me? The guys will be here soon."

"One sec." Alicia stripped out of her pajamas, tossed them into her dance duffel, then put on her clothes. She pulled out a mini clutch filled with make-up in it. "Continue."

"'Kay. I'm wearing a pair of semi-dark wash True Religions, a light gray lacy tank top with a pink shrug over it. And I guess I'll wear my ballet flats too-the pink ones."

"Nice." Alicia purred. "What's Claire wearing?"

"I have no clue. She's home right now. She told me that she's gonna come back within the next twenty minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire's Bedroom**

Claire's phone started ringing at the same time that Todd started to kick the wall that separated their rooms, just for the fun of it. "Todd! Knock it off!" Claire shouted. Seconds later, the thumping noise seized, and Claire answered her phone.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, what's up?" Claire blushed, she knew who was talking to her. "What time are you and the guys coming?"

"Oh, yea, well, that's what I called about. We can't make it."

"Why?" Claire asked with the slightest trace of a whine in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Beside the fact that my parents caught Harris making-out with a girl in his convertible after not coming home in time for his curfew, nothing is wrong."

"So, basically, he's grounded."

"Yeah. What should we do now?"

"Lemme talk to Massie and Alicia."

"Okay. Call me when you have an idea. Bye."

"Bye." Claire hung up, wondering if they would ever get to the point in their relationship to end a conversation with an "I love you."

Claire quickly dialed Massie's number. "Where are you? Why are you calling?" She asked.

"We have to come up with a different plan. Harris is grounded." Claire complained a little.

"Don't worry. Me and Leesh will think of something. Just bring over some stylish clothes."

"'Kay." They both hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Massie's Bedroom

Alicia looked confused when Massie closed her phone. "Ehmagawd! Did they cancel our dates?"

"Not exactly. We just have to come up with a different idea. Harris is grounded."

"What a female dog!" Alicia was furious.

"Stop complaining. Let's just think of something else. Three people equals three ideas. Start thinking!"

"Whatevs." Alicia groaned, "I just don't want to walk."

"Ah-greed."

_Knock, knock._

Claire opened Massie's bedroom door, entering the silence, already knowing that the girls were deep in thought of what to do for the day with the guys. Claire snapped her fingers while biting her bottom lip, looking as if she was a computer that was downloading information that it needed, then processing it through her head, putting the words in the correct order. "Now, I know this sounds weird, to hear _me_ say this, and all, but what if we meet the guys at a restaurant, or a café, and hangout, get a bite to eat, and then watch the sunset at Sea Brook Park on top of the hill."

Massie tapped her chin, and then opened her mouth to speak, but Alicia beat her to it.

"Ooooh…so romantic. How did you think of that?"

"It just came to me, I guess." Claire bit her swollen thumbnail, "Ouch!" She shook her finger to get rid of the pain.

"Did you bring any cool clothes?" Massie asked.

"It's not like she has anything cool." Alicia muttered under her breath.

Claire smirked at Alicia, then said, "I only brought Abercrombie. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever, just continue before Alicia falls asleep." Massie warned.

"Oh, wait! Shouldn't we call the guys before getting all dressed up?"

"You're right, Kuh-laire." Alicia picked up her phone to call Josh, but Massie beat her to it this time.

"Hey Block. What's up? Did you guys think of a plan yet, because we are totally beat. We can't think of anything."

Massie felt as if her heart was fluttering inside her body. She was completely lost in a daze.

"Block?"

Massie shook her head and responded to Derrington, telling him their plan. Claire and Alicia crossed their fingers, hoping he would like it.

"I love it. Let me call the guys. What time should we meet?"

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia interrupted, "My limo will take us. How about six thirty tonight. Sunset starts at eight." She shouted into the speaker of Massie's phone.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to see you, Massie."

Massie ended the call and was in total shock. She could not believe that Derrington used her first name. That was a major step in their relationship.

Claire interfered with Massie's thought. "You two are so lucky. Cam hasn't said anything romantic to me."

Alicia gave Claire a pat on the back. "Maybe he's just shy. I mean, Josh hasn't kissed me, and Derrington hasn't kissed Massie, and I don't think they will for a while. We just talk sweet to each other."

"But I thought that you and Josh, and Massie and Derrington had already kissed."

"Well-" Alicia was cut-off.

"Yeah, _kissed_ meaning pecks on the cheek." Massie explained.

"I understand what you're saying. Let's just get dressed now." Claire tried to sound reassuring, therefore, this conversation would not have to continue. Although, Claire had failed to realize that Massie and Alicia were already dressed, looking as ah-mazing as ever. "Actually, _I_ have to get dressed."

"Will you puh-lease tell us what you have, now." Massie pleaded.

"Fine. I have a blue Abercrombie shirt, a pair of stone wash jeans, and my new striped blue-and-white Keds."

"I guess that will do." Alicia sounded unimpressed and uninterested.

"Make-up time!" Massie yelled. Alicia took her clutch, and Massie grabbed Claire's arm, and they ran into Massie's beautiful bathroom, after Claire had gotten dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Massie's Bathroom**

Massie and Alicia stood by the lit-up mirror in the bathroom while Claire sat on the comfortably purple cover of the toilet. Alicia emptied her clutch onto the purple-and-white counter that glistened from the lights. It was filled with different shades of eyeliner, tons of flavors of lip-gloss, lots of mascara, and loads of shades of lipstick. Claire's mouth hung in awe. _Who used this much make-up, ever?_ Massie divided the make-up into three groups.

"C'mon, Kuh-laire! Put some of this stuff on." Alicia begged, "I really want to be out of here in about fifteen minutes."

"This stuff doesn't put itself on." Massie said. She leaned over the counter, put on her eyeliner, then mascara, and finally, her lip-gloss. Alicia did the same.

Claire stood up, applied some make-up, then said, "The guys should be ready, call for your limo."

"'Kay." Alicia speed-dialed her driver.

Claire and Massie returned to the bedroom, located their phones, and called the guys, telling them that they were on their way over to Cam's house to pick them up.

"The limo will be here in, like, two or three minutes." Alicia told Claire and Massie.

The girls could not wait for their dates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cam's House**

Derrington and Josh arrived at Cam's house at the same time.

"Hi, Mrs. Fisher." They said, when Cam's mom opened the door.

"Hi, boys. Don't you two look stunning tonight!" She beamed, "Cam is in his room. You can go on up."

"Thanks." The boys nudged each other.

"Wait!" Josh whisper-yelled when they were outside Cam's bedroom door, "Let's-"

"Scare him?" Derrington finished.

"Yeah." Josh slowly twisted the knob on Cam's door, peeked inside, then made a "yelp" sound.

Cam, who was laying at the edge of his bed, fell onto the floor. Derrington and Josh cracked up. They laughed even harder when they saw that Cam was only wearing his plaid boxers.

"You guys are such idiots!" Cam shook his head. Then, he walked over to his drawer, pulled out a pair of blue, green, and white striped shorts that were a few centimeters higher than his knee. After that, he went into his closet and pulled out a black shirt, along with his black sneakers. Finally, he sprayed himself with a little bit of Drakkar Noir. Claire would be pleased. "Let's go outside."

"Bye, Mrs. Fisher."

"Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, you handsome young men." Cam's mom called.

The guys stepped outside and closed the door. The air was crisp, but comfortable, perfect for a beautiful sunset with three beautiful girls. Their girls would be arriving any minute now.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Alicia's Limo

Alicia's limo pulled up in front of Cam's house. Right before the guys slid across the seats and everyone switched seats, Massie pinched Claire's elbow and Alicia's elbows. This was _actually_ happening. Alicia picked up a tiny remote and pressed a button. All of a sudden, a divider came up between the driver and the back seats. Once the divider was up, the guys leaned in to give the girls a kiss.

"Wait!" Alicia exclaimed, "To Sassy's Café, across from Sea Brook Park. And take your time."

"Okay, Miss Rivera," the driver said.

"Now, where were we?" Derrington continued. Everyone resumed their positions.

_Zzzz…zzzz…_

"Hello?" Claire answered, revealing her disappointment.

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Hi, Mom. What's going on?" Claire huffed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that if you get home, and we're not here, then that just means we went out."

"'Kay." Claire rolled her eyes and did a fake yawn.

"Put Massie on." Judi instructed Claire to do. Claire looked over at Massie. She and Derrington were so close to kissing, that Claire was about to answer her mom and say that they were busy, until she heard her mom say, "Clairie-poo…just tell Massie that me, Daddy, Kendra, and William are going out, too."

"B-by the way, w-where are y-you guys going?" Claire stuttered.

"Oh, just some place downtown. I think we're getting food from The Outback. Why? Where are you and you're friends going?"

"Uh, just this place across from Sea Brook Park."

"Cool. Listen, honey, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Mmm-hmm." Claire answered, then made a mental note to put her phone on "Silent."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sassy's Café**

After the limo left, Massie led everyone inside. "Table for six. Scratch that, booth for six." She told the hostess.

Claire assumed that the hostess did not like the edge in Massie voice, because she responded the way Massie had spoken, "And, uh, how old are you kids?"

"Fifteen." Cam piped up.

"Uh, sure." The hostess said, with a smug look on her face. Although they were really only thirteen, the girls began to walk with ultimate poise, and the guys held their tender hands.

"Wanna order three meals and split them?" Josh asked, still holding Alicia's hand, looking into her big brown eyes when they sat in the booth.

"Sure." Cam replied, not even looking at Claire.

Massie and Derrington gazed into each other's eyes, and held hands ever so gently. They leaned in and-

Brrr-iiing…brrr-iiing…

"Ugh!" Derrington groaned. Massie knew what he was thinking. Then, she opened her baby pink Chanel bag, looked at the caller-id on her cell-phone, then answered it.

"Hey, Ma. Yeah, I know you're going out. Bye." Massie closed her phone and slid it into her bag.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. Welcome to Sassy's Café. May I take your order?" said a slender blonde with hazel-brown eyes, double pierced ears, khaki-colored capris, and an orange Sassy's Café shirt that was short enough to reveal the bottom of her faux-diamond-encrusted belly-button ring.

Alicia tried to smile with the utmost sincerity. "Are we ready to order?" She asked the group. They nodded.

"I'll take your drink orders first." Lucy made an attempt to sound chipper.

Showing complete confidence, Claire found out what everyone was having, then told Lucy.

Brrr-iiing…brrr-iiing…

This time, without looking, Massie picked up her phone. "What?!" She barked, then blushed, "Oh, hi, Kristen. Yes, tell Dylan I said hi." Massie signaled for Claire and Alicia to follow her into the bathroom. "No, Alicia and Claire both went home." She lied, "No need to worry. Ummm…anyway, I kinda have to go. I'm in the middle of something."

"Oka-" Kristen did not get to finish.

"Put your phone on "Silent." We did." Alicia said as she and Claire held their phones out for Massie to see.

"'Kay." Massie shifted her weight from one leg to the other, eager to get back to Derrington. She opened the door, just a crack, to get a glimpse of his shaggy hair, before returning to his strong arms.

Like a ballerina, Massie walked gracefully across the floor. Alicia, being an extremely slow walker, looked like a feather, gliding past tables and chairs. Claire, however, did not care how she walked. She just looked at Cam, wondering why he was laughing. When he caught her looking at him, to Claire's surprise, Cam smiled at her. That was the first thing that made Claire feel special all night.

A few minutes after the girls were seated, Lucy came over and took the group's dinner order.

About fifteen minutes later, Lucy brought out three large platters, six dishes, and three smaller dishes. Each couple was allowed to order a dinner and a side dish. Claire and Cam ordered a large serving of steaming Mac N' Cheese, with a side of golden French fries. Massie and Derrington ordered a large green salad, with a side of freshly-baked bread sticks. Alicia and Josh ordered a large, juicy steak, seasoned to perfection, along with a side order of roasted portabella mushrooms.

"Wow, Dyl would kill to be here right now!" Derrington exclaimed, tossing his toned arms in the air.

"Shhh…she and Kris don't know that we're here." Massie leaned in, taking hold of his ah-mazing arms. Derrington scooted over, getting closer to Massie, giving his girlfriend an I-love-you-so-much-and-I-wish-I-could-just-start-making-out-with-you-right-here grin. She gave him a tiny nod in return that said, "Maybe later."

Everyone spooned some of the too-good-for-a-café-to-be-serving food onto their dishes, the girls put their napkins on their laps, the guys shook out their napkins, and then they dug in. To the girls' surprise, Cam, Derrington, and Josh did not eat like pigs. They all sat up straight and did not slurp their drinks. _Could they be anymore like gentlemen?_

"Does…anyone…have the…time?" Claire asked between bites. She was finally starting to have a good time when she and Cam hit it off by flirting like soon-to-be high school sweethearts.

"Yeah," Alicia looked at her silver-strap Coach watch. "It's, uh, Josh! Stop moving my arm! Sorry. It's seven thirty-five."

Massie looked worried, "C'mon, you guys, we have to finish eating. Sunset starts in twenty-five minutes!"

"Relax. We have time." Derrington assured her, adding a romantic wink. Massie smiled, biting her bottom lip, also making another mental note to reapply her Glossip Girl lip-gloss.

"Can you excuse me for one moment?" Massie asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Us too!" Alicia grabbed Claire's wrist. They all dashed off into the bathroom.

While they were in the bathroom, Massie glossed her lip, making them look full and rich. Alicia looked in the mirror, re-glossing and removing any smudged gloss from her face from when she and Josh had secretly kissed. The only thing Claire did was check her teeth for any pieces of lettuce that might have gotten stuck in them.

Meanwhile, the guys were nudging and punching each other's arms back at the table.

"Looks like you and Alicia are going steady now." Cam said.

"Yeah." Derrington agreed.

"I guess, but I really like her." Josh said.

"We know. We saw you two "drop" your forks under the table, then you both scurried under the table to get them, and when you two came up, Alicia's hair and your hair were messed up." Cam told Josh.

"Well, nothing _happened_!" Josh exclaimed, hardly believing what his friends were implying. "We're only thirteen!"

"We know how old we are. But are you sure _nothing _happened?" Cam joked.

"Yeah. _Nothing_ happened." Josh said, defensively.

"Dude, get this. Alicia and Josh, sittin' in a tree, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g, _first comes_ love_, then comes _marriage_, then comes the _baby­_ in the baby carriage." Derrington fake-sang.

Josh's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Back in the bathroom, the girls filed into the stalls. After they were done, Massie firmly gripped the handle on the door, doing last-minute inspections in the mirror. Massie fluffed her hair and applied another coat of her lip-gloss. Alicia adjusted her cleavage. Claire put on some clear lip-gloss, a tube that Massie did not want. Then, the bolted out the door and called Lucy for the check. Once the check was signed and paid for, Claire spoke up with no signs of nervousness, "Let's go!" She grabbed Cam's hand and rushed out the door. Massie and Derrington followed, hand in hand, walking just a few paces ahead of Alicia and Josh. Alicia had been so fluttered; Josh had kissed her, for real.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sea Brook Park Entrance**

"Ehmagawd!" The girls' jaws dropped.

Claire's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "This place looks awesome!"

"It's definitely A-list material." Massie gasped.

"Given." Alicia said, still in shock.

"What? You girls haven't seen the park yet?" Derrington asked.

Massie pointed her freshly-polished index finger to her outfit, implying an _ew-no-we've-clearly-been-shopping-duh!_ face.

The before version of Sea Brook Park was bombarded with dead grass, broken fences, repulsive weeds, and a polluted brook that smelled somewhere between dog-poo and old-lady perfume. The only exception to going to the park was to sit on the hill and watch the breathtaking sunset.

The after version of the park was now half concrete, half Astroturf, and had new fences around it, along with the now-beautiful brook, pollution-free.

"How romantic!" Alicia muttered to herself, silent enough so no one could hear her.

"Yes, you are." Josh murmured, not intending to be heard, as well.

Alicia heard what he said, even though his tone was low and soft. She looked over at him. Josh saw her peeking at him through the corner of his eyes, then blushed. Alicia smiled.

"You heard me?" Josh asked in a sweet voice.

Alicia nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"You guys ready to go in?" Cam asked the group.

"Yep." They said in unison, then headed toward the newly-renovated park.

"Last one there has to wait ten minutes 'til they can make-out!" Derrington wiggled his butt. Massie slapped it in a come-on sort of way.

"Hurry up! We're behind!" Massie yelped.

"Not for long." Derrington ran up behind Massie and scooped her up onto his shoulder. "You know I was only kidding about the wait ten minutes thing, right?"

"So you made me run for nothing?!" She laugh-shouted.

Derrington grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! AvidReader22 here, and I have some good news and some bad news.**

**First, the bad news:**

**I am ending my Clique story for now, there is a possibility that I will continue it in the future, but for now I am not.**

**Now, for the good news:**

**Although the Clique has ended in the (sort of) middle, I am starting a new story. It will be under TV Shows - Lost. I am not sure if many of you are familiar with the TV Show, Lost, but I enjoy it very much. Please keep reviewing, and check out my new story, Lost, that will be up in the near future.**

**I am very sorry! (Enjoy the new story, I know it is weird having some bad news and good news together, but come on, bare with me!) :-)**

**-AvidReader22 (Sorry, I know this should be at the end of the chapter!)**

**

* * *

****Outside The Block Estate**

"Maaa…" Todd moaned as he and Judi walked across the semi dew-covered lawn.

"Be quiet!" Judi snapped.

"But why do _I_ have to spend a night out with you _and_ Kendra?" Todd whined.

"Because Daddy and William are shooting pool at the Country Club tonight."

"Then why are we dressed in black? What's going on?" Todd questioned his mother.

"Oh, look! There's Kendra now."

Kendra signaled them to go to the car. She, too, was also dressed in black.

"After Kendra sauntered over to the car and turned on the ignition, she started to speak, "You two ready?"

"Yeah." Judi answered.

"I still don't get it. Where are we going?" Todd complained.

"You'll see." Kendra said, leaving him confused.

"Just tell me!" Todd insisted.

"Fine. But only part of the plan." Judi told her son.

She and Kendra nodded, then Kendra spoke, "Last night, I heard the girls talking at Massie's Sleepover. They were talking about going out tonight and-"

Judi cut Kendra off, then continued, "And after, I think it was only Claire, Massie, and Alicia who left, I called Claire and asked her what she was doing. She told me something about Sea Brook Park and that they would be around that area. I'm also pretty sure that I heard a few boy voices."

"Sooo…you get where we're going?"

Todd just shrugged.


End file.
